Everything Is Never Enough
by Lalill
Summary: Christmas at Malfoy Manor: Draco, still being 10 years old, isn't at Hogwarts yet, Narcissa is happy that the family is together and Lucius is just glad the child will be home for the holidays only soon ... Humor/ family


Something I wrote for Christmas in 2014. The original is written in German, I tried to translate it as good as possible. I hope I succeeded. :D Useful criticism is much appreciated, if you find any mistakes tell me please.

And now have fun (even if Christmas is already over)! =)

* * *

"You said I would get a broom," Draco Malfoy said in a visible bad mood and threw a discontented glance at his father.

"I said, I will think about it, Draco," Lucious retorted coolly and shoved a piece of turkey with apple into his mouth.

The opulent Christmas dinner took up almost the whole table what was – to put it mildly – immense.

Draco poked the new and not very real looking Fake Wand he got for Christmas and watched it turning into a flabby green frog.

"Not right here on the table, Draco. Put it away," Narcissa exclaimed and turned the Fake Wand back into his original state by swinging her own wand.

"That's stupid, I want to have a real wand finally," Draco mumbled grumpily and pointed at his mother's wand. "But one that looks better."

Narcissa sighed and Lucius said: "You're saying this every day, Draco, but we can't buy your wand before you're officially admitted at Hogwarts and got the letter. It's just another six months so pull yourself together."

"Six months are a long time," Draco grumbled and grabbed for a bowl filled with pudding.

"Sometimes the time of waiting is better than the result you're waiting for," Narcissa threw in smiling and winked at her son, who however just glanced at her snidely in return. "For real now? Everybody knows that that isn't true."

"Why don't you just go playing with your new toys, Draco."

"Go playing? I'm not a toddl-," Draco started to say but was cut off by the clearly annoyed and frosty look he received from his father.

"Fine," he snapped eventually and went over to the room's corner where oodles of unwrapped presents piled up.

Lucius looked after one of the bubble gum's made of Drooble's Best Blowing Gum which Draco had chewed until about an hour ago and which now hovered through the entire room in a somewhat decorative manner.

He really did hope that these things wouldn't last this way for several hours as promised on the back of the gum's packing.

It wasn't until Narcissa's voice wrenched him from his trance when she bent over to him and asked while throwing Draco a side glance: "Well, are you looking forward to your Christmas present later?"

Then she winked at him seductively and grinned.

Lucius' mouth turned into a small smile as well before he gave her a short nod.

"I'm … curious," he ended somewhat lame although he was really looking forward to "later".

He was working so much that he barely catched sight of Narcissa on many days and if he did, then there was still Draco …

As if he had heard Lucius' thoughts, Draco appeared next to his mother and smacking held out a sweet syrup-like drop for his mother. "You want it, mother?"

Slightly disgusted Narcissa observed the sticky misshapen something in Draco's hand which was covered in more than just a few pieces of lint.

"I don't want it anymore, it laid behind the couch," Draco added before he put it on his mother's plate and left - still smacking - to dedicate himself to a book about Quidditch players he got as a present for Christmas.

Lucius shook his head and pointed with his head to the lonely sweet drop on Narcissa's plate. "Is he serious? He doesn't think you'll still eat that after all, does he!"

Narcissa shrugged sighing and flashed Draco a loving glance while Lucius got up and ordered Dobby to appear with a snap of his fingers.

Obviously Dobby knew very well what he was supposed to do because only a few seconds later he returned and gave Lucius a flat black box.

"Cissy, this is for you," he mumbled, stepped next to her and looked deep into her eyes before giving her the jewel case.

Smiling she took the present from him and opened the box cautiously, revealing a graduated necklace lying on a bed of velvet whose silvery shine reflected the light from the chandelier above them.

Hundreds of tiny sparkling diamonds met her face, enclosed in delicate forms and Narcissa knew straightaway that this necklace must have costed enough to make her fear for her life while wearing it in the future.

"May I?" Lucius whispered and when she nodded, he took the necklace from her and put it on.

"You look beautiful," he said, a glitter in his eyes and Narcissa thanked him with a smirk before pulling him down to her to kiss him.

"I think the Stink Pellets don't work," Draco whined into their ears just this moment and continued to throw some blue pellets onto the floor.

Narcissa was about to turn away from her husband but he pulled her closer and deepened the kiss.

It was simply unacceptable after all that children spoiled the whole party called 'life' for their parents.

"That's disgusting," the ten-year-old commented, pulling his father's arm while ranting on and pulling a grossed out face.

With an unnerved sigh Lucius turned to his son to made it plain to him that he was supposed to be quiet for just a single second this day when a sickening smell blew towards him.

"Oh, the Pellets ARE working!" Draco called out very pleased and grinned mischievously before letting some more burst onto the table and then retreating back to his new kids' corner again.

Narcissa tookher a warning look at her husband.

"He's just having fun."

"Yes," Lucius growled. "Luckily we'll have him here in holiday time only soon."


End file.
